Nancy Boy
by Avena
Summary: Harry and Draco meet a very interesting place. The last place they would have expected to see each other in. HD


Nancy Boy

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. I also don't own Nancy Boy. The lovely Placebo does.

**Notes**: There's a man in here and I don't mention his name. You can have your freedom with him. Mostly because I just wanted this to be a nice lil ficlet. Ack, either I'm being screwy or something else is cause my indentions won't stay and my seperations won't either. I'm sure you all can figure it out though.

Harry Potter hated his life sometimes. He hated that he had to have the weight of a prophesy on his shoulders. He hated even more that people didn't even know about the prophesy. They just thought he did it out of the goodness of his heart or something. This certainly wasn't true. He was supposed to kill the Dark Lord, Voldemort, but he sometimes just wanted to lay down his wand and join him. It would certainly make things easier.

For sure, he would probably be killed by his friends all for revenge. But maybe that would be a good thing. He could die but in the mean time have fun with Draco Malfoy, his "enemy". He knew for a fact that they both were gay and he knew it would certainly be more interesting than his naïve Gryffindor friends. Nobody understood him there because they had not experienced any of the same things. Even Ron and Hermione had only gone through a portion of it and they didn't seem to even understand that. They thought he did it voluntarily, but it was all forced upon him. If he could he would just ignore it and let Voldemort take over.

Of course, he couldn't do it. He knew he would hate himself for the rest of his life…if it even lasted long. That is how he found himself in a Muggle gay bar called The Placebo Effect. It wasn't just a Muggle gay bar though. It was owned by a wizard who could give them the best costumes. He only took young wizards to dance and if they couldn't, he trained them. Of course, the Muggles didn't know this. They just thought he was particularly rich.

Harry didn't even need to go searching for the bar. The owner came to him and offered him the job. He told Harry he was hot enough, as long as he could be trained and as long as he got contacts. Harry took to wearing them regularly even though the owner had said he didn't need to. Even though he was sure it was shallow, he just felt that he had a little of his own identity that way.

Surprisingly, it only took a few days for him to learn the moves of a gay dancer. He was slowly but surely becoming the most popular dancer there, what with his ebony hair and his bright eyes. Unsurprisingly, it took him only a few days to finally see someone he knew there. The person though, was a huge shock.

He was dancing to a song everyone in the bar was familiar with. Even if they weren't, they would get familiar with it soon.

Draco had had to get away. His father had been pestering him about the Death Eaters again, and he just didn't want to join them. What he wanted was to get to know Harry Potter much better than he did. That's how he ended up in The Placebo Effect. He had to get away and he figured the only way to do that was to go to a muggle bar…especially a gay one. Even better since it was owned by a wizard and he could feel just a little more at home.

As he walked in he heard a song he had never heard…which was actually quite surprising since he had gotten hooked on muggle music quite a while ago. He blamed Blaise. 'Oh, and would Blaise just _love_ to see this,' he thought, as he suddenly noticed Potter up on the stage. His hair had grown longer and it seemed much more manageable. Sexily tousled instead of just messy. His boring glasses were gone and he had contacts, which made it much easier to see his eyes. He had on a silvery shirt that showed his midsection. This was covered in glitter that twinkled in the lights. He had on tight leather pants and he was barefoot.

_Alcoholic kind of mood  
lose my clothes, lose my lube  
cruising for a piece of fun  
looking out for number one  
different partner every night  
so narcotic outta sight  
what a gas, what a beautiful ass._

'Oh! He has even more of a beautiful ass than I thought,' Draco noted as Harry twisted his to the cue. It was dressed in the tight leather that looked painted on…the kind of leather you couldn't even wear underwear in. He, of course, loved the sound of that. He decided to wait until the end of his dance until he pounced though. If Potter wasn't partial to the idea, he could just deal with it. Until then, though…

_Does his makeup in his room  
douse himself with cheap perfume  
eyeholes in a paper bag  
greatest lay I ever had  
kind of guy who mates for life  
gotta help him find a wife  
we're a couple, when our bodies double_

As the song slowed down a bit Harry stopped the more thrusting movements and started moving sinuously, his muscles rippling with every movement. He had long lost his shirt and it made his muscles ever more apparent. The other men in the club obviously appreciated this, and Draco growled under his breath.

Soon the song sped up again and Harry thrusted his way over to Draco, taking a few stops along the way and stood in front of him as the song ended. Draco was about to say something when Harry started kissing him. It was such a shock that he just opened his mouth and let Harry in. Not that he would have done differently either way. Anyone who would obviously had some issues. Especially since Harry was such a great kisser. As their tongues tangled together, Draco forgot his thoughts and just let the feelings take over.

Finally they had to break away at risk of suffocating…and at risk of being deafened by the cheers of the other men at the bar. As Harry pulled away he grabbed Draco's hand and said, "Follow me." Draco gladly followed.

Harry grinned as he realized Draco was still panting behind him from the kiss. He sped up a little and dragged him outside. Immediately upon feeling the fresh air and hearing only the muffled thumps of the music inside, Harry pulled Draco to him and kissed him again. This time it was slower, and they tasted each other more thoroughly.

Upon pulling away Draco asked, "So, how did you end up here? Last time I saw you dancing…well, frankly, you couldn't dance, Potter. You had no grace to speak of."

Harry sniffed and said, "I have plenty of grace." He walked a little ahead of Draco to prove his point and promptly tripped on a twig lying in the middle of the road.

Luckily he caught himself before he fell, to save himself even more embarrassment. Still, Draco immediately burst out laughing and had to lean against the wall to hold himself up. Harry glared at him exasperatedly and said, "Ok fine, I have no grace when walking…but I do have grace in two areas. You already know one of them, so do you want to find out the other?"

That certainly shut Draco up and he looked at Harry hungrily. "On one condition."

"What's that?" grinned Harry.

"I must have multiple times to find out about this grace of yours," Draco said lustily.

"_Gladly_," Harry retorted.


End file.
